Vampires and Werewolves
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella has a dark past that she's trying to run away from. What will happen when she moves to a school and meets two vampires like herself Rosalie and Alice and a human named Edward with a secret of his own? Will they be able to help her with her dark past and the person who she is running away from?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires and Werewolves**

**Chapter 1**

_This isnt an actual fanfic story. Its an actual story of mine. All I did was change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Bella was in her bed one night thinking about her friends.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window.

Bella frowned as she stood and walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds.

She gasped as someone was standing behind the window.

He grinned at her and some blood oozed out from his mouth.

She gasped as she realized what he was. "Vampire."

He nodded as he pushed up the window and climbed inside.

"You're going to be so much fun to play with." He said as he chuckled.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to play with you."

He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry I can't. I'm so bored and I'm looking for someone to play with. And you're just perfect."

Bella was frozen with fear as he walked over to her.

Suddenly he jabbed his hand into her chest and Bella gasped out in pain.

When he removed it he was holding her heart.

Bella stared wide eyed at it. "My…. My heart." She said as she fell to the ground.

He chuckled as he kneeled down next to her.

Her eyes were wide in shock.

He checked her pulse and nodded as he saw that she was dead.

He placed it inside her body and put his lips to her neck and began to suck her blood.

Years later….

Bella walked into a vampire boarding school.

She had been in hiding since she was turned a hundred years ago but finally decided to come out of hiding and come to the school for vampires and humans.

She walked into her room and found that there were two girls sitting on the beds.

She could tell that the first girl was a vampire from the look of her.

She had brown long hair that was streaked in red.

And the other girl looked human but had a pale face.

She had red hair with black streaks in them.

The first girl smiled at Bella. "Hello my name is Rosalie and this is my sister Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm Bella." Bella said as she frowned. "How is that even possible that your sisters?"  
Alice smiled. "I'm half vampire, half human."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow."

Alice laughed and nodded.

Rosalie sighed. "Let me explain. You see our mother was pregnant with Alice before she got killed by a vampire. Somehow Caitlyn managed to survive. Mum managed to deliver her as she died. We didn't know who killed her so I had to bring her up on her own since our father ran away. I was still human at the time. One night I heard Alice crying in her crib and I went to her room. There was a man holding her." Alice looked down as Rosalie spoke on. "That man was our father and he was determined to make us vampires." Rosalie took a deep breathe. "He said that he was going to raise Alice and at the right age she would be turned. He took me and Alice somewhere that was private and for fourteen years he tortured us. When Alice was the right age he turned her but not properly."

"What do you mean not properly?" Bella asked.

Rosalie took a deep breathe. "Well you know how a vampire starts to drink the blood of humans and he can decide whether or not to change her or not? Or he could just kill them without drinking their blood. Only one vampire is allowed to change the person after he/she is bitten once."

Bella nodded.

"He didn't make the change." Alice said.

"I did." Rosalie said.

Bella gasped. "How?"

"I heard Alice screaming from her room and I ran in to see our father biting her neck. I ran to him and pushed him off her. 'Change me instead. Not her.' I said. He smiled at me. 'Very well.' He drank half of my blood and broke my neck. When I opened my eyes I smelt the blood straight away. I turned to see Alice bleeding because when I pushed her, I pushed her into a pile of wood that was on the ground."

Bella gasped.

"'You have a choice.' He said. 'You can either let her die or turn her into a vampire yourself.'"

"'Let me die Rosalie.'" Alice said.

Rosalie nodded. "I didn't want her to die so I decided to drink her blood. Unfortunately I didn't know about the one rule where the vampire that bits a human first is meant to finish the job. So she was turned into a half vampire, half human."

Bella hugged them both. "I'm sorry. How did you get away from you father?"

Alice smiled. "When I came too I disjointed his head from his body."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night….

"Do you guys want to go hunting?" Bella asked.

Alice and Rosalie nodded together.

"Then let's go." Bella said as she opened the window and climbed out.

As Bella finished off a deer she frowned and started sniffing.

"Do you guys smell that?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "It smells like blood. But it's not from the feeding."

"Let's go check it out." Rosalie said.

Bella nodded as she ran towards the smell.

They found out that the blood belonged to a young boy who was getting attacked by a pack of wolves.

"Scare off those wolves while I take that boy back to the school." Bella said. "I'll meet you back there with him."

Alice and Rosalie nodded as they started to scare off the wolves.

Bella ran over to the blood stained boy and grabbed him.

She then ran off with the boy in her arms.

She ran into the sick bay with the boy in her arms.

"Help. This boy needs help." She said as she ran in the room.

Nurse Reed stood from her counter and ran to her side.

"Put him on a bed."

Bella nodded as she placed him on a bed.

As she nursed his wounds Bella said. "Is he going to be ok?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes his going to be fine. You can go now."

Bella shook her head. "No I'll stay here until he wakes." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

The nurse shrugged and walked off.

About five minutes later Rosalie and Alice walked through the door.

"How is he doing?" Alice asked.

"His alive and that's all that matters at the moment." Bella said.

"Good." Rosalie said. "We'll stay here with you."

Bella smiled and nodded.

As Bella turned back to the boy she noticed that the boy's eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey his waking." She said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a boarding school sick room." Bella said. "I'm Bella and these are my friends Alice and Rosalie. We are the ones that saved you."

"I'm Edward. Thank you for saving me." He said sighing. "Your vampires aren't you."

Alice nodded. "How can you tell?"

"I can always tell the difference between humans and vampires. Let me guess I'm in a vampire/human boarding school?"

Rosalie nodded.

Edward sighed. "I guess I have to stay here then."

"That would properly be best." Bella said.

The nurse walked up to the bed and smiled. "Oh good I'm glad to see that your awake. Do you wish to stay at this school?"

Edward nodded.

"Good then we'll find you a room."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day….

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the oval.

Bella turned to see Edward sitting alone.

"Guys do you think we should call Edward over here so he doesn't have to be so lonely."

Alice nodded. "Call him over."

Bella turned and called Edward over.

When he walked by their side Bella said. "Come sit with us."

Edward nodded as he sat down.

"You're looking better today." Rosalie said.

"Thank you." Edward replied. "I do feel a lot better today."

"Do you want to hang around with us?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah alright."

Later…..

Alice was sitting on her bed and smirked at Bella. "I know your secret."

"I don't have any secrets." Bella said.

"Oh yeah. How about the one where you like Edward." Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I like him only as a friend."

Alice grinned. "Oh sure. We believe you Bella."

Bella turned to the door and said. "I'm just going out for a sec."

Rosalie giggled. "She's going to look for Edward."

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked out the door.

Bella found him sitting on the oval staring up at full moon.

She walked up to him and sat by his side. "Hi."

"Hello." He said as he continued to stare at the moon.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Not compared to you." He said as he moved the hair from her face. "You're more beautiful than the moon."

Suddenly he kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"That was for saving me." He whispered.

Bella smiled. "You're welcome."

"I don't think that we can be together." He said.

"Why?"

"Trust me it will be too complicated."

"Why do you have a secret that you're not telling me?" She smirked.

"Bella can you just trust me. I can't tell you."

She sighed. "Fine. I have to go. See you later." Bella said as she stood.

He smiled. "See you tomorrow." He said as he stood also.

He turned to leave.

As she got to the building she turned to see Edward walking into the forest.

She frowned. 'Why is he going into the forest? I should follow him to see if his ok.'

She snuck behind trees as Edward walked through the forest.

She hid behind a tree as he came to a clearing.

She heard growling and saw wolves coming out of the trees towards Edward.

Bella gasped and thought of running to the clearing to protect Edward.

But something in her mind stopped her.

"Did you guys really have to go that far and make me bleed?" he asked the wolves.

Bella gasped. 'What?' It was then that she realized what he was now. 'He's a werewolf!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Edward!" she yelled as she slowly walked out into the clearing.

He gasped as he saw Bella stepping out from the trees. "Bella you shouldn't be here."

She glared at him. "You're a werewolf aren't you? That's your secret. You're a werewolf."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes and that's why we can't be together. Because we are enemies."

One of the wolves growled at Bella.

Edward turned. "She's not going to hurt us. She can be trusted."

"Bella!" someone called.

Bella gasped. "Oh no. That's Alice and Rosalie."

Soon Alice and Rosalie joined the scene.

They gasped when they saw the wolves.

"He's a werewolf." Rosalie said.

Edward and Bella nodded.

"Come back with us Bella." Alice said as she eyed the wolves carefully.

She never took her eyes off them.

Bella shook her head. "No I love him."

"You can't love those beasts." Alice said. "There our enemies."

"Well I'm breaking a rule." She said as she took a step towards Edward.

One of the wolves growled and took a step forward.

"He wants you to leave."

Bella shook her head at the wolf. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

Edward suddenly gasped as the full moon appeared from behind the clouds.

He clutched his stomach in pain and started yelling in pain.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"He's changing into a werewolf because of the moon." Rosalie said.

In moments Edward was a werewolf.

He stood in front of Bella to protect her.

'Even as a wolf he still loves me and will protect me.' She thought.

The wolf that growled before suddenly lunged at him and they started fighting each other.

Bella gasped as the wolf bit deeply into Edward's fur and threw him into a tree.

The wolf turned to Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

Just as he was about to lunge at them one of the other wolves barked at him and he stopped in his place.

A second later they turned and ran off.

Bella gasped and ran to Edward.

He was back to his human self.

She turned him over and was pleased to see that his wounds were not that serious. "He's fine."

"Good then you can destroy him." Alice said with a glare.

Bella returned her glare. "I'm not going to kill him Alice. I love him."

Rosalie gasped. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "It's been a hundred years since I felt love for anyone. Edward is the one for me."

"And Bella is the one for me." Edward said as he opened his eyes. "I love her."

Bella smiled. "And I love him."

Rosalie sighed. "You do know that this is forbidden love right?"

They nodded.

"Then we'll help you through this." She said.

Alice nodded.

Bella smiled. "Thanks guys." She said as she kissed Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella ran.

She didn't know what she was running away from but she didn't look back.

'He's after me.' she thought. 'I have to get away from him. Where's Edward? I need him.'

She soon came to a dead end in an alley way.

'A dead end. Oh no. I'm trapped.'

Bella whirled around when she heard someone laughing behind her.

A man was standing behind her.

He had pale skin and dark blue flashing eyes and raven black hair.

She gasped when she recognised who he was. "You. You're the vampire that changed me years ago."

He nodded. "You won't be able to hide for long Bella. I will find you. No matter where you hide."

Bella fell out of bed as she woke.

She looked at Alice and Rosalie's sleeping forms on their beds.

'That dream.' She thought. 'Does it mean that he's coming for me again?'

She stood and walked to the window and looked out at the full moon.

'Edward would be a werewolf by now.' She thought as she sighed. 'I miss him but I guess that I'll be able to see him tomorrow. Hopefully.'

"Bella are you alright?" Rosalie asked as she sat up on her bed.

Bella turned from the window and nodded. "Bad dream that's all."

"And you miss Edward."

Bella sighed and nodded again.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see him tomorrow. Did you want to talk about your dream?"

Bella shook her head. "No."

"Okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. You should get some sleep."

Bella nodded. "Yeah your right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Bella walked with Alice and Rosalie to breakfast.

"I wonder if we will get any mail today." Rosalie said.

"From who?" Alice asked. "Everyone we know is dead."

Rosalie shrugged.

After breakfast they walked to the table where all the mail was.

When Bella was looking through the mail Rosalie started yelling at her.

Bella turned to see that she was holding an envelope.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"It's for you." Rosalie said as she handed it over to Bella. "Check who it is from."

Bella's eyes widened. "Edward Masen."

"Are you going to read it here?" Alice asked as she looked around.

Bella shook her head. "No let's go back to our room before we read it."

As Bella sat on the bed she tore open the envelope and grabbed the letter that was inside it.

Rosalie and Alice sat beside her.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asked.

_Dear Bella._

_I know that we haven't seen each other for a while and I'm sorry for that._

_Please understand that every time I try and come close enough to the school my pack comes and sends me back._

_But tonight my love I will be in your room with you._

_If I don't make it there you'll know why._

_My pack doesn't know about you but I'm worried that they'll find out sooner or later._

_I love you._

_See you soon._

_Leave the window open tonight so I can climb through._

_Edward._

Alice started squealing causing Bella to block her ears.

"He's coming!" she squealed.

Bella sighed heavily. "He's coming here."

Rosalie put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "We'll be here with you when he comes."

Alice nodded with excitement.

Bella smiled but after a second her face fell. "But are you going to be alright with him here? After all he is a werewolf."

"We'll be fine." Rosalie said.

"Yeah we promise not to attack him." Alice said as she grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night Bella opened the window wide and sat down next to Alice and Rosalie.

"When is he coming?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry Bella." Rosalie said. "He'll be here soon."

Alice's head whirled to the window as a figure climbed through.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she threw herself to him.

Edward smiled and kissed her. "I've missed you so much Bella."

"So have I." Bella replied through tears.

"Hey don't cry." Edward said as he used his thumb to remove her tears.

"I'm just so happy to see you." Bella said.

"So am I." Edward said as he turned to Rosalie and Alice. "Hello ladies."

"Hello." Rosalie and Alice said together.

"So how long are you staying Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Edward sighed. "I can't stay long. I can't risk my pack finding out where I am."

Bella touched his cheek with her hand. "It's fine. We can still write each other letters."

"I wish we didn't have to do that." Edward replied. "I wish that I could just hold you in my arms all day."

"I wish that as well." Bella said.

Later after Bella had left she sat in bed with the lights out.

Rosalie and Alice were already asleep in their beds.

She sighed. 'I miss him already. But I'll see him again.'

As she fell asleep she had a dream.

Bella was running away from someone who was after her.

"Come back to me my sweet little girl." The voice behind called out to her. "I promise you that I won't hurt you."

"Go away!" Bella screamed back.

She heard him chuckling behind her back and could hear him speeding up.

Before she could do anything he grabbed hold of her.

"Please. Let me go."

"Shh." He said in her ear. "It will all be over soon. There's no reason to be afraid of me."

"You don't have to do this." Bella replied.

He laughed. "Oh but I do. Your blood tastes so sweet."

Bella woke up screaming.

Rosalie and Alice were out of their beds and were by her side in a second.

"It's alright Bella. It was just a dream." Alice said. "It's over now."

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded. "Bad dream. I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked. "What was the dream about?"

"It was about the night I was changed into a vampire." Bella replied.

Rosalie and Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who was the vampire who turned you?" Rosalie asked. "What was his name?"

"His name is Aro. He is an extremely dangerous vampire. One of the worst in history. I was in my room one night when he came. I heard something tapping on my window. I went to see what was causing the noise that's when I saw him standing outside my window. He opened the window and climbed in. 'You're going to be so much fun to play with' he said to me. I told him to leave me alone but he didn't listen to me. I was frozen with fear as he walked to my side and jabbed his hand into my chest. When his hand came out he was holding my heart. I fell backwards onto my bed dead. After that I woke to find that I was a vampire."

Rosalie hugged her. "It's alright. His gone now."

Bella shook her head. "You don't understand. He is still out there. He's looking for me. That's why I came to this boarding school. To hide from him."

"Why is he looking for you?" Alice asked.

"Once he changes you, you can never escape from him. He makes you join his coven. And you can never, ever leave him. He makes you do horrible things to humans when he captures them. I'm the first to ever escape from him. He's coming to look for me. I just know it. He'll never stop looking for me until he has me under his control. He'll do anything just to have me under his control."

"How did you escape from him the first time?" Rosalie asked.

"I was with him for the first few years of my new life until I ran away. Of course it wasn't that easy. He sent out a few of his minions to find and bring me back. After a couple times they were successful. The first vampires that he sent after me I destroyed. They weren't expecting me to fight back but I did. He was very angry with me when I returned and locked me away but I managed to escape again. I've been on the run ever since."

"We'll protect you from him if he comes here for you." Alice said.

"Bella you have to tell Edward about him." Rosalie said. "He has to know that you're being hunted down by this man. Write to him."

Bella nodded. "Your right." She said as she brought out a piece of paper and started writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day….

After breakfast Bella got another letter from Edward.

She grabbed hold of it and ran out of the room with Rosalie and Alice and into her room.

She tore it open and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Bella._

_What you told me in the letter that you sent me deeply concerned me._

_I'm sorry that you were changed that way and by that man._

_I'm coming to the school to enrol there to protect you._

_You can't stop me._

_I want to protect you when he comes._

_I told my pack that I was going to enrol to keep an eye on the vampires there which is half true._

_I don't like to lie to them but I must if it means protecting you from those who want to hurt you._

_I'll be there soon._

_See you soon my love._

_Edward._

"That's good then." Alice said. "That's good that his coming here."

"Yeah but what if the vampires here smell he is not human." Bella replied.

"Don't worry about that." Rosalie said. "I hear that werewolves can hide their smell from vampires. He did that when we first met him."

Bella nodded. "I remember."

About a minute later someone knocked on the door.

Rosalie opened the door to see Headmaster Gray standing there.

"Hello girls."

"Hello."

"I was just wondering. Have you got another bed to spare?" she asked.

Rosalie nodded.

"Good. Because a boy has just enrolled here and he says that he knows you girls and I thought that he can share your room."

He stepped aside to reveal Edward standing behind her.

Rosalie smiled at him. "Sure he can sleep here."

Headmaster Gray nodded. "Good. I must be going now."

Bella ran into his arms as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Edward asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry about you." Bella replied.

"What's his name?"

"Aro."

"I'll protect you when he comes."  
Bella kissed him. "Thank you."

Suddenly there were screams coming from outside the room.

Rosalie opened the door and a girl ran into her.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she brought the girl into the room.

"A man walked into the courtyard with a group of vampires and started attacking everyone. Headmaster Gray has taken all the humans to a safe place so the vampires won't find them. Headmaster Gray told everyone to fight but I was so scared. I came up here to hide from them. I'm only new to this world. I was only created about a year ago. I still don't understand everything."

"It's going to be alright." Alice said. "What's your name?"

"Bree Tanner."

"You can stay here while we go out there." Edward said.

"Wait you're going out there?" Bree asked. "Why? It's too dangerous to be out there."

Bella nodded. "We have to go out there. Don't worry. You'll be safe if you stay here. They won't find you in here." She said as she ran out of the room with Alice, Edward and Rosalie behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward changed into a werewolf and bit off the heads of two vampires that were running towards them in the courtyard.

"Thanks Edward." Rosalie said.

Edward huffed and stood in front of Bella.

Suddenly there was a laugh from the shadows.

Bella gasped. "I know that laugh." She said as she turned to see a man leaning against the building with some struggling in his arms in the shadows.

"Show yourself." Rosalie said.

The man walked into the light.

He had pale skin and dark blue flashing eyes and raven black hair.

He had Bree struggling in his arms.

Bella's eyes widened. "Aro. It's really you."

Edward growled.

Aro smiled widely. "Hello Bella. It's been a while. You're looking as lovely as ever."

"This is Aro?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded.

"Let Bree go." Alice said.

Instead of answering Aro tore off Bree's head and let her body crumble to the ground.

Bella watched as her body turned to dust and disappeared.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asked

"It just shows how twisted and corrupted he is." Bella said.

Edward snarled at Aro.

"Come with me Bella and I won't hurt your little friends." Aro said.

"I will never come with you Aro."

Edward started growling again.

Aro drew his attention to Edward and looked at him in disgust. "Why on earth would you make friends with a werewolf?"

"I love him."

Aro laughed. "Do you now? Well I might as well destroy him so that nothing can stand in my way of having you in my hands again. You shouldn't have made friends Bella. It will be your fault when I kill them."

Bella growled. "I won't let you touch them." She said as she lunged towards him.

Aro grabbed Bella and threw her at the wall behind him.

Rosalie and Alice took a step forward.

"No don't move." Bella said as she stood from the wall. "I don't want you to get involved in it."

Aro chuckled. "Very clever of you not to get your friends involved."

Bella growled. "This is between you and me Aro. So leave my friends out of this."

Aro nodded. "Yes it is. It always has been. So let's finish this."

Bella nodded. "Lets." She said as bounced onto Aro and ripped his head off.

She watched as his body turned to dust and disappeared.

"He's gone." Bella whispered. "He's finally gone."

Edward changed back and walked over to Bella to hug her tightly.

"You were so brave to stand up to him."

"Thank you. I can't believe that I'm finally free of him." Bella replied as she kissed Edward.

Suddenly there were growls coming from behind them.

They turned to see a pack of werewolves crouched low to the ground.

Edward gasped. "My pack. They've found me."

"How?" Rosalie asked. "Did they follow you?"

Edward nodded. "Must of."

One of the wolves standing at the front changed into a young boy.

"Edward explain why you are with these vampires in their territory."

"Sam please listen to me. The only reason why I was here is that I love this girl." He pointed to Bella. "And she loves me back." Bella nodded. "She sent me a letter explaining that a vampire was coming for her."

Sam nodded. "Yes we saw the whole thing take place." He said as he sighed. "I will allow you to stay with her. But that does not mean that you leave my pack."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Sam." He said as the pack left.

Edward turned to Bella and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Bella smiled. "As do I."

The end.


End file.
